The last dragon rider
by roxaskey
Summary: The land is ruled by a tyrannical council. No one in Alorea has enough power to defeat them. But this tale is not about anyone from Alorea. This is about a fourteen year old from England. When he finds a mysterious stone, which hatches into a dragon, he is taken to the land of Alorea where he will become the last dragon rider. The council will fall, he will see to it.


The sun was starting to rise and shined through a young teen's window. As the light reached his face his eyes fluttered open. He looked at his digital clock which said 5:55. He had five minutes until his alarm went off so he decided to get up. He got his school uniform on and ate his breakfast. Once it was time he left for school. The drive was pretty normal, him looking out the window while listening to music.

It was the usual routine for a Thursday. Lessons, manhunt at break, lessons, manhunt at lunch, lessons, go home. But today was different, today was the beginning of the summer holiday. As the teen was sat on his bed, wandering what to do, the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered as he looked out his window.

"Hey Ollie. It's Brad." The voice of his friend on the other end greeted. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No." Ollie responded, already expecting what he was about to ask.

"Do you want to hang out with me and the others at Winton Rec tomorrow?" Ollie pondered over the question for a second then answered.

"Sure why not?" He heard Brad sigh with relief on the other end. They organised a time to meet and then said their goodbye's.

3 hours later, Ollie decided it was time to get some sleep. He got changed, entered his bed and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Ollie's dream was not like his normal ones. This one was vivid and so clear. He was walking through a misty forest. As he was walking he passed many different animals who just seemed to look at him then return to what they were doing. He kept walking until he saw a blue/silver wolf looking down at him from a rock. Instead of walking away the wolf stared into Ollie's eyes, and he just stared right back into the wolf's ice blue eyes which were much like his own. He almost felt like the wolf was staring into his soul, that is when Ollie realised it. This was his soul. The wolf he was staring at was his animal spirit.

The wolf's expression softened as it made it's way towards him. They both walked side by side until they got to a lake. The wolf gestured to a cliff on the other side, it wanted Ollie to climb it. Reluctantly, Ollie complied and started to climb. When he was near the top a rock broke away, causing him to fall. But something grabbed Ollie and started to pull him up. Once he reached the top Ollie looked at the creature only to find out that it was the wolf.

"Wait! So you made me come up here, when you could just go up yourself!?" Ollie stood up and started to get frustrated. "Then what was the point in me-" He then realised what the reason was. "It was a message. That you would help me." He looked at the wolf who smiled and nodded, then he turned to the cliff and looked over. "In a quest. What quest?" He asked turning back to the wolf.

The wolf looked down towards the lake. Ollie followed his gaze and looked into the river. It started to swirl and shapes formed, it showed a war, magic and a hero riding something in the sky. Then the lake went back to normal and all was quiet again.

Ollie was utterly confused so he decided to get whatever answers he could from the wolf.

"What was that about? Was that the quest?" He asked the wolf who nodded at him. Ollie decided that there was no point in asking the wolf how he would even get there because... well, he was speaking to his spirit anyway so that would seem like a stupid question. But, then another question appeared in his mind. "How and when does this quest begin?"

The wolf looked into the air, Ollie followed it's eyes and as soon as he looked he heard a deafening roar as huge wings appeared in the sky and he blacked out.

Ollie woke with a start as he looked around. He was in his room, he looked at his clock which read 0:20. "It was a dream." He reassured himself before drifting back to sleep. Failing to notice the ice blue glow his irises gave off.


End file.
